csofandomcom-20200223-history
Sako TRG
SAKO TRG-42 or simply TRG is a cash point sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online based on AWP in Counter-Strike series. Overview The TRG-42 is a sniper rifle that uses the .338 Lapua Magnum round. Designed as a precision tool,all details are honed to near perfection to satisfy the most demanding shooters. It has excellent penetration which makes all Kevlar useless. It is modified from the AWP and is considered an improvement over the AWP due to its lighter weight and its perfect scope crosshair which leads to higher accuracy. Advantages *Fatal damage (Can do one shot kill except leg) *High accuracy (with scope) *Very accurate *Can be purchased by both teams *Short reload time Disadvantages *Purchasable only with cash points *High recoil (without scope) *Loud firing sound *Low reserve ammo *Expensive price Known operators Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by Spetsnaz and Natasha. * : Used by SAT. * Alice. Terrorists: * Spade: Spade is seen carrying an TRG-42 White Gold in some posters. Tips *Aiming for the head is good, but body shots can still kill the enemy. *Do not use this weapon in Zombie Scenario as it has low fire rate. *If you hit an enemy with AWP at legs, kill him/her with pistol as he/she is having low health power. *Do a surprise kill by jumping out from an obstacle and shoot the enemy. However, this tactic needs proper skills and practice because the wrong timing will make you miss the target and get killed by the enemy. *Avoid no-scoping while firing the AWP because it is very inaccurate. *Always perform a quick switch (Default key: "Q") after a shot as it is much quicker and allows you to kill your enemy with your secondary if you missed or if they are still alive. Comparison with AWP Positive *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Lighter (-2%) *Enhanced scope Neutral *Same damage (100+) *Same accuracy (100%) *Same magazine size (10) *Same ammunition caliber (.338 Lapua Magnum) *Same reload time Negative *Higher recoil (+4%) *Only purchasable with cash point *Loud firing sound Variant TRG-42 Platinum Edition TRG-42 Platinum Edition or TRG-42 White Gold is a variant of TRG-42 that can be obtained randomly from Code Box. It has different skin and lighter by 2%. :Singapore/Malaysia TRG-42 Platinum Edition was added into the Coded Box on March 21, 2012. Gallery TRG-42= trg42 viewmodel.png|View model trg42 worldmodel.png|World model trg42 shopmodel.png|Shop model Trg42.gif|Store preview trg42 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon trg42_scope.png|Scope sprite Sozo trg42.jpg|A Taiwan Thunder Squad operative armed with a TRG-42 File:Trg42_singaporemalaysia_poster_resale.png|Singapore/Malaysia resale poster De dust20036.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20130719_1901060.jpg|Obtained via Code Box Firing sound Reload sound Bolt-action Draw sound Did you get TRG-42 permanent? Yes, from buying permanent event! Yes, from Code Box! No, but I ever buy it for 3/10/30 days No, but I ever got it from Special Mission/events No, but I ever use it from dead teammates/enemies No, I refuse because AWP/other sniper is better for me No, I never use this sniper. |-| Platinum Edition= File:Trg42g_viewmodel.png|View model File:Trg42g_worldmodel.png|World model 0000406218.JPG|Ditto File:Trg42g_shopmodel.png|Shop model TRG White Sniper.jpg|High quality close-up Xm2010 trg42g usas12camo gachapon.jpg|SG/MY poster Hunter spade promo.jpg|Spade wielding TRG-42 Platinum and Keith Icahn wielding AK-47 in Havana 578592_395432023821451_233012082_n.jpg|In-game screenshot 409763_432904190116400_514663008_n.jpg|Obtained from Code Box trg.jpeg|Korea poster trgcp2.jpg|China poster trgwgcp.jpg|Ditto Have you got this weapon permanent? Yes, and I like it! Yes, but I regret! No, but ever try it from other people. No, never found this before... |-| Trivia *The TRG-42 is a modified version of the AWP. It uses nearly the same reload animation and database, but it is lighter and uses different scope. *Its scope crosshair is different from other sniper rifles. *The TRG-42 is now used by several countries in their armed forces and law enforcement. *A chance to obtain TRG-42 permanent is by decoding a Code Box. *This weapon has two different cartridge in real life. *TRG-42 has firing sound which is more louder than M95. External links *Sako TRG at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:338mm user Category:Sako Category:Finnish weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High knockback weapon Category:Long range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons